


Revenge

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-13
Updated: 2004-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My response to the AU "one event that changed the world" challenge on HP for Grownups. Exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

Why in the name of Merlin had the Sorting Hat put the Potter brat in Slytherin?

He looked down at the boy's face, and pondered the countless petty retributions he could inflict, the vengeance he could wreak upon the father. And yet, the most vicious, the most ruthless, the most unforgivable revenge he could exact would be to make the boy more like him than his father.

"Mr. Malfoy," Severus said.

Malfoy stopped making threatening faces at Potter and looked up.

"You and Mr. Potter will be sharing a room. I expect that you will make him feel at home."


End file.
